


The Forest Calls

by Unique_wrenn



Category: witchcraft - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love, Never alone, Promises, Soulmate Bond, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_wrenn/pseuds/Unique_wrenn
Summary: This was a little Drabble I wrote for my soulmate, and I thought I’d share it. I hope you enjoy. What would happen if the forest allowed you to sleep, but when you woke everyone forgot you.
Relationships: None





	The Forest Calls

Life was becoming too heavy and you felt the call of the forest, especially on the days when your heart felt too heavy to push on. Each day felt like a struggle, and that mysterious call got stronger and stronger, till you could ignore it no longer. 

You wandered into the forest, the sun just setting right at the baseline of the trees. As you walked on, your heart felt at ease, surrounded by the silence of the trees. Your mind felt heavy, your soul answering the call within. You walked until you found a small sapling, broken and weak. But it was still growing, it pushed upward. Something you couldn’t do anymore, time passes on but your sadness remained. You knelt down in front of the sapling, gently stroking the rough wood at the base. 

“Just five minutes.” You spoke to it. The forest around you seemed to hum in agreement, for it was a time to rest. 

“Five minutes to be alone, then I will get up and go on living.” You spoke quietly. A gentle breeze making the leaves shake in reply, just five minutes. You leaned back, laying on the crisp leaves. The smell of dirt overcoming your senses, pulling you into the sweet dark of rest. You closed your eyes, the forest whispering a lullaby of peace. 

Many years passed, then a decade, another ten decades past and you still slept in the forest. The trees growing thick and tall around you, becoming the ancient ones who protected you. They covered you with moss, and the leaves laid around you protected your slumbering body from the elements. But what the trees couldn’t do was wake you, they grew and grew and yet you still remained asleep.  
Finally when a hundred years or more have past, you begin to stir. The leaves fall from your body as you sit up, the foliage above you completely covering you from the sun blazing above. You blinked, unsure of the time. The trees took notice, and answered your plea. 

“You were gone too long.” A breeze told you. You looked around noticing the height and thickness of the trees. They were huge, old beyond measure, they were right. You were gone too long, that thought sending a Lang through your heart. You promised you’d return, how could this happen? 

“They have all forgotten you. All except one.” The forest spoke, a hush falling over everything. You looked beside you, noticing the leaves had shifted. It revealed your human, the person who understood you best, the very person you promised you would return to. 

“Why, why did they come here?” You asked the forest. But no reply came, they were again silent.  
You brushed the leaves away, her hair covered in moss, just like yours. You gently shook her, her chest rising with a solid breath. Her eyes opened, confusion apparent. Then her eyes met yours, the tears welling up and pouring down her cheeks. She flung herself into your arms, sobbing. 

“You left me, but I couldn’t leave you. I begged the forest to wake you.” Her words muffled but you felt every one. You couldn’t speak, your throat seeming to close around any word you wanted to say. 

“So I stayed. I couldn’t let you be alone, you are my soulmate.” Her sobs slowly dying down. You pulled her back, wiping the tears away. 

“I promised you didn’t I? You kept my promise for me. Thank you.” You choked on the words, but they made her smile through the tears. She hugged you tight, you silently thanked the forest for watching over her. You felt at peace once again.


End file.
